Demon Inside
by ceruleanday
Summary: Dark theme. "Taiga, setiap individu memiliki rahasianya masing-masing. Rahasia yang tak ingin dibaginya secara cuma-cuma. Sebab, untuk menyimpan rahasia itu saja diperlukan lebih dari sekadar uang. Jika, kuberitahu sekarang rahasiaku, akankah kau tetap di sana dan menjadi otouto-ku?" M for special reason. Not good enough to write proper summary. Happy reading!


**Waning: **_Mungkin lebih baik dimasukin ke rate M menyoal tema yang agak nyerempet-nyrempet dan penggunaan beberapa istilah dalam English yang gak baik untuk didengar. *maksud ente*. Gender-issue sebenarnya. Himuro Tatsuya saya gambarin sebagai Androgynous. Cantik untuk ukuran cowok—ehe. Beberapa waktu lalu, saya ngikut satu challenge yang mengambil tema 'stop discrimination over transgender, gay, bisexual, and else' dan semestinya penpik ini yang saya masukin. Huweeng. _

_Untuk apapun yang pembaca pikirkan mengenai 'mereka'. 'Mereka' di sini ya adalah Himuro Tatsuya dalam fanfiksi ini tapi di dunia riil. Mereka juga manusia. Punya kehendak untuk bersosialisasi dan diterima eksistensinya berdasar apa yang bisa mereka berikan untuk publik. Jika ingin membenci, bencilah tapi jangan merusak *apeu sih*. Mari kita hidup damai. *krik* _

_Cukup ba-bi-bu-nya. Silakan mereview jika mau. Tapi saya ngarep review yang positif. Hehe. That's all folks! Enjoy!_

* * *

**[**_"What if I'm not longer your calm and nice big brother? What will you say to me when I tell you my dark side? Will you still love me as your big brother? Or… is it just me who imagine those things since… I do not have any guts to tell you wisely."_**]**

**[**"I'm_ afraid, Taiga. I'm afraid of my own demon. Please, please. Stay with me. Hold me like we used to be. When we were still too small to understand the complexicity of the world."_**]**

**[**_"Please… do not leave me. I need you. Always need you, Taiga."_**]**

* * *

**Somebody once said... we created our own demons.**

**Is it true?**

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya mengacaukan awal di pagi itu.

Membuka-buka pesan teks maupun suara dari ponsel yang dibiarkannya berbunyi riang di bawah tumpukan bantal. Menemukan sebuah surel yang berasal dari egonya semalam.

'_Taiga, meet me at 10. Tomorrow. At Burcks' in 5__th__ Avenue. I wanna talk.'_

Memandang kosong ke arah layar ponsel sebagai satu-satunya penyedia cahaya di ruang yang gelap itu. Lalu, menjatuhkan diri kembali ke ranjangnya. Menyerap radiasi kalor milik pria asing di bawah gundukan selimut. Terlelap lagi.

Ia semestinya berada di salah satu sudut meja kedai kopi sembari menunggu Taiga. Ia tahu pemuda hiperaktif itu sering telat tetapi tidak untuknya. Ia memiliki kewajiban untuk tiba tepat waktu. Sebagai siswa pindahan dari negeri yang notabenenya memiliki sistem pendidikan yang keras, ia tergolong menutup diri dengan lingkungan barunya di New York. Introvert adalah karakternya sejak kecil. Di usia enam tahun, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kondisi wajah dan tubuhnya yang seringkali dijadikan objek _bullying. _Orang Asia adalah target yang mudah untuk diintimidasi, ditambah pula kontur fisiknya yang terbilang cukup feminim. Tidak terhitung lagi jumlahnya ia harus berhadapan dengan pasang mata binal dan lapar dari lelaki pemangsa anak laki-laki manis. Ia cukup menutup baik-baik masa lalunya yang kelam, lalu mulai membuka diri dengan bergabung di tim basket sekolah. Prolog yang cukup bagus untuk membentengi diri. Namun, selama apapun yang diketahuinya, ia merasakan perubahan-perubahan aneh dalam tubuhnya. Seolah terjebak dalam jarring-jaring iblis.

Himuro Tatsuya menganggap dirinya berbeda. Pengalaman intimnya bermula dari sebuah kesalahan. Yang kemudian berlanjut atas inisiasinya seorang. Meminta belas kasihan dari seorang guru olahraga bermental hina. Tak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya ia akan menjadi seperti _ini. _Hanya _bereaksi _terhadap sesama laki-laki.

Dibuangnya jauh-jauh memori yang berseliweran hadir tanpa diminta itu.

Selama lima tahun, Tatsuya belajar menyikapi sekelilingnya dengan menutup sebelah mata. Sebab, ia tahu, di manapun ia berada, siapapun takkan memahami dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Taiga kecil pun menghampiri—tidak—ia memutuskan mendekati bocah Jepang berambut merah berspektrum gelap itu. Mencoba mengajaknya bermain, menguasai, dan saling berbagi _dribble_. Satu-satunya yang mampu membuka matanya lebar-lebar, memaksanya menyulam senyum sesulit apapun situasi yang dihadapi, dan menjaganya selama ia ketakutan. Selepas petang hari, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Himuro Tatsuya kembali menjadi dirinya. Bagai memakai dua topeng sekaligus, Tatsuya sangat pandai menipu bocah polos bernama Kagami Taiga.

Begitu yang terekam dalam memorinya. Meski, efek _vodka _masih membebani kerja kesadarannya untuk bangkit. Kulitnya tampak lebih pucat dan rasa dingin menusuk-nusuk merayap dari ujung ibu jari kaki hingga ubun-ubun kepala. Ia menengok ke sebelah, seseorang tampak membungkus diri dengan selimut, seperti _cocoon. _Rambut pirang cepaknya sedikit mencuat, terkena bias cahaya mentari yang malu-malu dari celah tirai jendela. Ia memasang ekspresi skeptis, dingin, lalu berusaha menegakkan kedua kaki untuk melangkah menuju wastafel. Terseot-seot seperti ada ribuan semut bergelayut manja di tungkainya. Ada malam panjang yang baru saja dilewatinya di klub eksklusif yang kerap disambanginya setiap kali adrenalin dan dopamin miliknya meletup-letup. Mengakibatkan nyeri melintang hingga ke _pole _terbawah tubuhnya. Sejujurnya, ia tak mengenal siapa yang menginvasi wilayah privasinya dalam apartemen bergaya _luxury _itu.

Ia menyembunyikan rahasia ini lebih dari siapapun yang dikenalnya. Termasuk, Kagami Taiga.

Ia tak ingin menodai ikatan murni dan suci berbentuk _brotherhood _dengan pemuda yang hobi nyengir itu.

Sekalipun iblis terus-menerus memberinya halusinasi wajah Kagami selama pesta liar di atas ranjang berdecit mengantarnya ke nirvana berkedok inferno.

Sembari menatap diri dari balik cermin, ingin sekali rasanya menertawai dan meninju keras-keras hingga berdarah dan dipenuhi memar-memar. Sebab… Himuro Tatsuya membenci wajahnya. Mengutuk tubuhnya.

Dan, butuh satu setengah jam untuknya tersadar. Membuang sisa-sisa jejak permainan iblis di sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat Kagami Taiga menunggu dengan banyak tanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**_No profit taken from this fanfiction_

**Demon Inside  
**_by _Leon

_Not a very happy end story. AR (Alternate Reality). Himuro Tatsuya's pouty words._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat kertas minyak yang diremas kesal menyebar di atas meja. Menyisakan sedikit remahan tepung roti dan biji wijen. Dua gelas plastik setinggi kampiun telah kosong oleh mulut yang lapar dan bosan. Kagami Taiga bukanlah tipikal pemuda yang rela membuang setiap detik dalam hidupnya untuk menunggu. Jika ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain menanti, maka ia akan angkat bokong dari sana lalu melengos pergi dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Mungkin saja ia segera bertindak dari kebiasaannya itu, namun akan lain cerita bila yang ditunggu adalah orang yang benar-benar ingin ditemuinya. Masalah yang muncul di benaknya hingga seluruh urat di pelipisnya kian bermekaran ialah… kans keterlambatan si 'ternanti' yang dianalogikannya dengan Shailene Woodley tiba-tiba memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Yang artinya adalah—hal tertidak masuk akal sepanjang universal diciptakan. Satu hal yang jelas diketahuinya dari sosok Himuro Tatsuya adalah… pemuda ini tak pernah terlambat.

Jika ada satu hari ia tidak memenuhi janjinya tepat waktu, maka itu adalah hari di mana _Armageddon _dimulai.

Kagami sudah berkhayal macam-macam, sampai-sampai _waitress _yang membawa nampan soda ketiga pesanannya melipat wajah ketakutan. Seolah sedang dikutuk melalui tatapan mata berwarna rubi milik Voldemort.

"_Y-Your order, Sir. May I help you with… another things?_" cicit si pelayan perempuan berhidung bengkok. Kagami membaca papan namanya dan buru-buru mengubah ekspresi menyeramkan di wajahnya itu.

Tersenyum. "_No. I mean, not now, Jessica. Thanks anyway._"

Si pelayan tertunduk, tersipu malu. Lalu, membalik badan dan menjauh dari meja Kagami. Pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Jessica sebelum ia mendapati warna hitam violet muncul dari balik meja pembayaran. Pintu dengan bel berdenting pelan, seseorang baru saja masuk. Sontak, Kagami melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak. Menghiraukan tatapan pelanggan lain di meja-meja sekitarnya.

Himuro mendapati dirinya terhimpit dua lelaki berotot saat akan menaiki dua undakan tangga di mana area _non smoking _berada—meja yang dipesan Kagami. Salah satu dari pria itu menyipitkan matanya kala Himuro berusaha untuk menyingkir. Alis pemuda itu menekuk sinis, memberi tampang kesal, namun bibirnya hanya berbentuk segaris tipis. Seorang wanita melewati mereka dan mengawasi penuh curiga. Hanya berlangsung beberapa detik sebelum salah satu dari pria berbau ekor sigung—menurut Himuro—meremas bokong pemuda itu dan berbisik di kupingnya. Penuh venom.

"_I don't mind having one shot with fag like you. Shoving my hot rod inside your fluffy ass. I know that you're a gay or something._"

Himuro tak terkejut sama sekali. Seolah tidak hanya sekali ia diperlakukan tak senonoh semacam itu. Ia bahkan membiarkan dua pria _with no brain only crazy muscles _itu pergi. Di penghujung pintu kaca kedai, Himuro menoleh, menyemaikan senyum seringai bernuansa sadis itu. Turut menyipitkan sudut manik gemintangnya yang berkilat penuh kebencian.

"_Then trust me, soon you'll have my adorable diseases that will crash your thick skull with no brain until it vanishes like ashes."_

Gemeretuk gigi bercampur desisan kemarahan di wajah dua pria itu memuaskan Himuro. Mengurusi pria-pria yang hobi menyuntik streoid bukan hal yang sulit. Tak dipungkiri ia harus bersyukur dengan senyum manis maniak miliknya. Sangat ampuh dalam mengusir lalat busuk seukuran banteng gila. Satu di antara keduanya mencoba melayangkan tinjunya, tetapi lekas ditahannya begitu keramaian memuncak dan pelanggan kelaparan menyaksikan adegan itu. Bukan cara yang bagus untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Di bawah hidung besarnya, ia mendengus.

"_You will regret this, fag! One day you will come and begging for my rod!_"

Senyum Himuro tidak berubah.

"_Like that could happen. Unless, if you're less muscles and much brainy. I'm not a faggot, you stinky brain._"

Namun, ia perlu beberapa menit untuk menghela nafas panjang. Lega. Hari-hari tanpa _bullying _bagai _tachos _tanpa saus tar-tar, pikir si empunya _mole _imut di bawah mata kanannya itu. Begitu menoleh, ia menemukan Kagami Taiga.

Ia melupakan si surai merah yang berdiri terengah-engah di atas undakan tangga. Dipejamkannya sepasang manik gemintang itu sebentar, mengembalikan ekspresi normalnya sejenak, diikuti senyum ramah ke arah pemuda itu. Kagami terlihat menaikkan alis.

"Kau oke? Aku hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tertahan begitu lama di depan meja konter yang sedang ramai itu?" tutur pemuda berbalut jaket biru dongker ini sembari menuruni undakan tangga. Mendekati Himuro.

Himuro berada tepat di hadapannya, belum menanggalkan senyum di bibirnya yang tipis dan lembab. "Pria berotot tanpa otak menabrakku seolah melihat anak kucing kurus dan bukannya _manusia. _Kusuruh dia minta maaf dan—_it's worthy for jerks like him._ Tidak perlu memasang tampang tegang begitu, Taiga. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Seolah tak percaya, diamatinya Himuro sambil menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi. Mengernyitkan alis. "Soalnya, kau memang tergolong yang mudah diincar oleh para penggencet." ujarnya berbisik-bisik.

Tidak suka dengan arah pertanyaan Kagami, Himuro memitak lembut kepala si merah. "_Don't be silly, _Taiga_. _Aku mungkin terlihat feminim dan cantik—seperti katamu—tapi aku punya lengan bagus untuk menghajar bandit-bandit yang meletakkan otaknya di… _inside his testicles_. _So_?"

Nyaris menyemburkan tawa, Kagami bergeleng-geleng. "_Whatever. _Ah—bibirmu kenapa? Seperti… berdarah."

Dalam hitungan nanosekon, Himuro menahan tangan Kagami sebelum pemuda beralis ganda itu menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Takut lepas kendali dan memerlihatkan kelemahannya terhadap sentuhan elekstris di kulitnya. Luput dari pengamatannya; pria brengsek yang berhasil membawanya ke inferno malam itu jenius dalam meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan tak kasat mata. Jika bicara mengenai topik di atas ranjang, Himuro dapat berubah liar dan agresif. Hingga tidak menyadari bagaimana kecupan mampu bertransformasi ganas seperti terkaman singa pada seekor tikus. Lagi, ia mengutuk kebodohannya. Tetapi, justru di mata Kagami Taiga yang setajam harimau, sekecil apapun anomali baginya adalah hal yang patut untuk dicurigai. Himuro menggigit kulit pipi dalam ruang oralnya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Memilih berlalu dengan menarik tangan yang digenggamnya itu ke meja yang ditinggalkan.

"Kau khawatir padaku, hm, _otouto_?"

Kagami mengudikkan bahu, berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Himuro yang sibuk menuntunnya ke depan. "Y-ya tentu saja. Aku tahu kau dan telat tak pernah ada di dalam kamusmu, Tatsuya. Tidak seperti biasanya. Makanya, aku—aku jelas khawatir padamu!"

"_I know. I am sorry then_." bisiknya, menawarkan senyum sedih, melirik Kagami sebelum menyuruh pemuda itu duduk di seberang kursi. Keramaian yang membising di luar bilik _non-smoking _teredam pelan-pelan. Alunan _soft jazz _menyingkirkan pertanyaan dari bibir si surai merah. Menikmati kevakuman mereka.

Seorang pelayan tiba setelah tangan Himuro terangkat ke atas. Kagami masih memerhatikan sambil mengernyitkan kening. Meletakkan sepasang lengan yang dilipat di atas meja. Menunggu pemuda itu selesai dengan urusannya bersama Jessica, _waitress _berhidung bengkok itu. Di akhir alunan _jazz, _dua pasang mata saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Langit di luar cerah ya. Kupikir _timing _yang sangat bagus untuk bermain basket di lapangan terbuka." tutur Himuro. Berbasa-basi. Pemuda di seberangnya mengangguk dan berdehem. Ia melanjutkan. "Tapi sayangnya, aku sedang tidak _mood _untuk bermain. Maafkan aku, Taiga." Berkat aktivitas semalam, pinggang hingga kaki Himuro terasa lemas dan sering berkedut nyeri. Bukan hal bagus jika terekspos oleh Kagami. Memunculkan terlalu banyak pertanyaan.

"Ya. Aku juga—sedang tidak ingin main. Lagipula, _hah, _hari ini kita bertemu hanya untuk ngobrol, 'kan? Membicarakan _sesuatu _yang penting. Sesuai kata-katamu dalam _email _semalam. Ah—" Himuro sontak membulatkan mata, terkejut. Melupakan realita di antara hantaman demi hantaman yang bertanggung jawab terhadap nyeri di sepanjang tulang belakangnya itu. Selama menutup wajah dengan bantal, berupaya menjauhkan halusinasi iblis berwujud si surai merah yang mendesah di atas tubuhnya, dan melakukan hal di luar logikanya sendiri. Meraih ponsel dan meminta pemuda yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpi sensualnya untuk menunggu di sebuah kedai kopi favoritnya esok hari, tepat pukul sepuluh. Berbicara tentang suatu hal. Tapi, ia tidak paham untuk tujuan apa.

Ia memaksa 'tuk memandang Kagami yang sibuk mengatur kata-kata, lalu melihat lamat-lamat sepasang manik rubinya yang bercahaya. Gabungan antara tatapan keingintahuan yang besar bercampur kekhawatiran. Beberapa kali pemuda berambut merah bergradasi kehitaman ini membuka dan menutup mulutnya, seperti lumba-lumba yang muncul di permukaan air. Gagal, ia mengakhiri sesi absurd itu dengan menggaruk-garuk kepala merahnya. Merebahkan punggung di sandaran kursi. "Aku juga sebenarnya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi, aku tidak yakin."

Himuro bersikap tenang. Memancarkan ekspresi teduhnya. "Bolehkah kutahu itu?"

"Mmm, y-ya—tentu! Tapi… aku ingin mendengar ceritamu dulu!"

Menahan dagu dengan satu tangan, Himuro membuka suara. Menghimpun untaian kebohongan. "Alex mengabariku kemarin bahwa ia akan pindah bersama kekasihnya di Ontario, Kanada, akhir pekan ini. Ia tidak sempat mengatur waktu kosong untuk bernostalgia bersama kita berdua. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan klub NBA dan ia tak ingin mengganggumu. Katanya, kalau kau ingin mengobrol, gunakan saja _Skype_. Ia sedang mengurusi barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke sana."

Kagami mengedutkan tepi bibirnya. Tidak terlihat kaget sama sekali.

"Hanya itu?"

"Yap. Hanya itu." imbuh Himuro. Diamatinya Kagami beringsut seperti bocah cilik. Seolah mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih daripada sekadar berita kepindahan Alex ke Kanada. Kecewa. "Apa? Maaf kalau aku membagi suatu informasi yang kurang menarik untuk didengar."

Dengan bibir yang dimajukan, Kagami bersungut. "Tidak ada yang lain?"

Himuro refleks meninggikan kedua alisnya. Membeku. Tidak cukup lama hingga Jessica muncul bersama sepiring _banana split _dan segelas soda untuk pemuda itu. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan si pelayan melengos. Menatap tanpa minat.

'_Membeberkan suatu rahasia bahwa aku sex maniac sekaligus gay? Tidak. Itu tidak akan mungkin, Taiga. Meskipun tak perlu diragukan lagi setelah kau mencerna setiap pengakuanku, kau akan lari terbirit-birit dan mengataiku monster. Itu… berita yang sangat menarik, bukan?' _

"_Then, _bagaimana kalau kita mendengar ceritamu saja? Sepertinya akan jauh lebih menarik dari berita kepindahan Alex. Haha." ucapnya bernada candaan. Menghapus suasana kaku di antara keduanya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau dimutasi ke tim senior setelah berkat _meteor jump _milikmu itu sukses membawa NY sebagai juara di pertandingan musim panas sepekan lalu."

Dengan keengganan, Kagami membuka suara. Menundukkan kepala, berusaha menghindari wajah Himuro. Tidak langsung menjawab, pemuda itu membuat Himuro bertanya sekali lagi. Memanggil nama kecilnya dengan suara merdu.

"Taiga?"

"Yang tadi kau bilang nyaris benar, Tatsuya. Tetapi_, _di luar dugaanku. Sementara pengurus tertinggi disibukkan dengan penempatanku di tim senior, keputusan final agar beberapa pemain _top scorer _di klub diminta untuk menguatkan tim nasional sudah jelas. Beberapa dari mereka akan dipindahkan ke _state _lain. Bergabung dengan klub-klub yang secara struktural dan _teamwork _berada di atas rata-rata."

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajah perlahan. Menampilkan ekspresi kontradiktif. Kedua alisnya mengkerut, namun berusaha menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Himuro menyelami manik rubi Kagami lebih lekat.

"—mereka memintaku untuk bergabung di L.A Lakers. Los Angeles. California. Akhir pekan ini aku akan berangkat."

Himuro tak yakin bisa menahan rahangnya yang bergetar. Bukan kemarahan, melainkan fakta jika saja ia dilahirkan sebagai seorang wanita, ia takkan sanggup membiarkan airmata turun membasahi kedua pipinya yang pucat. Takdir yang tertulis padanya menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. Sekalipun dengan meremas kuat jemari-jemarinya tidak cukup kuat membuatnya memasang topeng penuh keramahtamahan itu. Ekspresinya melunak walau jantungnya mulai berdegup aneh. Ia meraih tangan Kagami untuk disentuhnya. Mengelus jemari bertekstur kokoh itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Selama yang Himuro Tatsuya ketahui, meski tak banyak yang dijadikannya teman, ia hanya membutuhkan satu orang saja. Ia memiliki Kagami Taiga. Ia akan melihat seribu satu ekspresi pemuda itu sebanyak apapun yang diinginkannya. Jika diminta, Taiga akan datang untuknya. Menjadi adik laki-laki yang akan meminjamkan bahu untuknya. Namun, di balik itu, Himuro menutup mata akan suatu fakta. Ia dan Kagami bukanlah siapa-siapa. Mereka hanya dua orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Kagami tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Himuro. _Sama sekali._

"_So-sorry, _aku tidak memberitahumu lebih awal. Mengingat… aku—aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka mengatakan hal ini padamu."

Memasang kegembiraan yang memuakkan. Senyum kepalsuan.

"Bukankah itu berita yang bagus, Taiga? Tidakkah itu terdengar jauh lebih mengejutkan dibanding apa yang sudah kusampaikan tadi?"

Pemuda itu menjerit. Dalam diam.

"A-ah, apa menurutmu begitu? Soalnya… itu artinya aku tak bisa bebas menemuimu seperti yang selalu kita lakukan hingga saat ini, Tatsuya. Menceritakan banyak hal, menikmati hamburger dan _latte _di kedai ini, ataupun bermain basket. _Yeah._"

"Sejujurnya—aku bingung. Di satu sisi, aku tidak ingin pergi tapi di sisi lain seolah sesuatu yang besar tengah menungguku di LA. Aku ingin kau melihatku bermain di lapangan. Secara langsung. Selama ini, kau selalu hadir di tiap pertandingan klubku dan duduk di deretan kursi terdepan. Bagiku—_yaah _mungkin terdengar menjijikkan bagimu atau semacam obsesi atau apalah—kehadiranmu di atas tribun penonton menjadi penyemangat spesial. _It's nice to know that no matter what, you are always there for me, _Tatsuya."

Berusaha menutupi rasa malu berbentuk rona merah di pipinya, Kagami cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mengintip ke arah Himuro.

"_Err, _itu pujian, oke? Jadi, jangan dipikirkan."

"_Thank you, _Kagami. Aku sangat terharu."

"_Ch-che. _Itu memalukan, kau tahu." balasnya terbata-bata. "Kau mungkin mau mengataiku sedikit kurang waras atau sebagainya, iya 'kan?"

"_Nope. _Justru sebaliknya, Taiga. Bukankah berada di sisi adiknya saat dibutuhkan sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang _aniki_?"

'_If only…you will do the same when I show you who I really am, Taiga.' _lirihnya membatin.

"Ungg. Ya. Kurasa juga begitu. Haha."

Tawa Kagami terdengar menyesakkan bagi Himuro. Humor satir seperti ejekan iblis. Paru-parunya terasa menyempit dan bibirnya menjadi satu-satunya penawar rasa sakit yang dideritanya selama ini. Menggigitinya hingga berdarah tidak jadi masalah. Sebab, bagi Himuro, Kagami Taiga adalah oksigen untuk paru-parunya dan matahari untuk matanya. Kehilangan pemuda itu maka ia tak lagi bernafas dan melihat dunia. Metafora yang menyakitkan, namun sebanyak apapun ia menawarkan tubuh tanpa jiwa miliknya untuk dinikmati oleh para iblis, ia akan selalu merasa kosong. Hampa.

Kegilaan dan obsesinya pada Kagami Taiga itu juga yang mampu menimbun dalam-dalam kewarasannya.

Hingga tak tahu harus sampai kapan semuanya runtuh.

Kagami merasakan ujung jemari Himuro yang dingin. Pemuda itu mengelus lembut tepi bibir Kagami dengan ibu jarinya. Memberi tatapan duka.

Si surai merah sontak memerah. Spontan, menarik wajahnya. Menyisakan kekosongan lain di ujung jemari Himuro.

"Ah, _gomen_. Ada sisa wijen dari hamburger di sana. Seperti biasa, Taiga. Kau selalu makan seperti bocah."

"Che. Mana kutahu kalau ada yang menempel." cecarnya setengah jengkel. Menekuk muka. "Dan, ah. _Banana split-_mu akan meleleh kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat memakannya, Tatsuya. Itu tidak baik, tidak baik."

"Tidak mengapa, Taiga. Meski meleleh pun, rasa manisnya akan tetap sama. Walau—"

"_Walau_?" ulang Kagami. Penasaran.

Dengan senyum retoris, Himuro yakin akan segera mengakhiri konversasi itu.

Tapi, ia tidak bersuara.

'—_walau buah-buah yang mengelilinginya akan terasa pahit.'_

Diiringi lantunan _blues, _dua jam berlalu singkat. Kagami melambaikan tangan dari jauh, mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang indah sekaligus ironis untuk Himuro. Dalam posisi statis dan mematung, ada pekikan-pekikan yang ingin disampaikannya pada Kagami. Mencoba menahan pemuda itu untuk waktu yang tak lagi dimilikinya secara mutlak. Ia perlu bersikap egois. Untuk saat ini saja. Semuanya kian tertahan oleh gejolak dalam lambungnya yang tidak terisi baik oleh makanan. Bersama gabungan asam dan _vodka _yang tidak akan menghilang dalam waktu cepat. Ia bersandar di tembok samping etalase toko gaun pengantin. Sembari menutup mulut, diliriknya benda bermata berlian itu dari dalam kaca. Menyadari ada hal yang hingga Armageddon usai, takkan mampu dibelinya dengan sebanyak apapun harta.

Yaitu, cinta yang tulus.

Himuro membiarkan tubuhnya tersungkur jatuh. Terduduk sepi. Airmatanya sulit dibendung lagi.

"_Taiga… Taiga… don't leave me. Never leave me. Please. I need you. I do need you. I can't stay alive without you in here."_

Mengulang pertanyaan terakhir Kagami sebelum lambaian tangan itu terlintas dalam memorinya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan kesepian tanpaku, Tatsuya?"

"Tsk. Jangan menanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu, Taiga. Aku bukan seorang gadis yang kehilangan kekasihnya."

Kagami terdiam. Mendekat. Memutus jarak sempit keduanya. Berbeda beberapa mili inchi saja. Mengecup kening Himuro dan nyengir.

"_Then, there's no need to worry about it anymore. Since… what I saw is more like contradiction. Though you smile brightly to me, your eyes seemed so lonely, Tatsuya."_

Lalu, lenyap.

Seperti mimpi-mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya.

Iblis telah mengambil Kagami darinya.

Harga dari sebuah perjanjian kecil.

_Don't leave me, Taiga._

_Please._

_Just don't._

Himuro Tatsuya paham, selama apapun ia mengenal dunia, ia selalu sendiri.

Bersama sekeping rahasia yang ditutupinya rapat-rapat dari dunia.

"_Jika kubilang padamu bahwa aku berbeda, apakah kau masih bersedia menjadi otouto-ku, Taiga?"_

Selamanya, Himuro Tatsuya tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Do you still love me even with my dark side?**

_**Ne,**_** Taiga?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**the end**


End file.
